Cat Stevens (Yusuf İslam)
Yusuf İslam (asıl adı Stephen Demetre Georgiou; d. 21 Temmuz 1948; Londra,İngiltere). Genellikle müzik kariyerinin başlangıcında aldığı Cat Stevens sahne adı ile bilinen İngiliz şarkı sözü yazarı ve müzisyen. 1977 yılında Müslüman olmuş ve bundan iki yıl sonra da Yusuf İslam adını almıştır.. Cat Stevens ismiyle tanınmaya başlayan Georgiou, çoğu 1960'lı ve 1970'li yıllarda olmak üzere 60 milyondan fazla albüm satmıştır. "Wild World", "Father and Son", "Morning Has Broken", "Peace Train" ve "The First Cut Is the Deepest" gibi ünlü parçalarıyla hatırlanır. 1976 yılında geçirdiği kazadan 1 yıl sonra İslam dinini seçmiş ve 1979 yılında Yusuf İslam ismini almıştır. Hayat öyküsü [[1976'de Almanya'daki bir konseri sırasında Cat Stevens.|thumb]] Çocukluğu ve gençliği 1948'de doğmuş, Kıbrıslı Rum bir babanın ve İsveçli bir annenin üçüncü çocuğu olan Cat Stevens'ın asıl adı Steven Demetre Georgiou'dur. Babası Yunan Ortodoksu olmasına rağmen Steven bir Katolik okuluna gitti. 8 yaşındayken annesi babası boşandı, bir süre beraber yaşadılarsa annesi oğlunu alıp İsveç'e döndü. 16 yaşındayken okulu bıraktı, daha sonra Sanat Okulu`na girdi ama oradan da ayrıldı. İlk hit parçasını ve albümünü 18 yaşındayken yaptı. "I Love my Dog" şarkısı Cat Stevens'ın doğuşu anlamına geliyordu. 1966 yılında Matthew and Son albümünü piyasaya sürdü. Bu dönemde Cat Stevens ismini aldı. 1967'de yayımlanan New Masters albümü fazla tutulmadı, bu albüm sonradan birçok kişi tarafından yorumlanan The First Cut Is the Deepest parçasıyla hatırlanır. 1968'ların başında 19 yaşındayken Stevens tüberküloza yakalandı. Aylarca hastanede yattığından müziğe tekrar dönmesi 1970`i buldu. 1970'de yayımladığı folk müzik temeline oturtulmuş, önceki albümlerinden de biraz farklı sayılan Mona Bone Jakon yayımladı. Bu albümde o dönemki aşkı Patti D'Arbanville için yazılmış (daha sonra bir klasik halini alan) "Lady D'Arbanville" parçası da yer alır. Cat Stevens, 1970'in ikinci yarısında yayımladığı uluslar arası bir başarı yakalayan Tea for the Tillerman albümüyle yoluna devam etti. Wild World parçası bu albümdeki en beğenilen ve popüler parça oldu. Kendine has bir müzik oluşturan Stevens 1971`de çıkardığı Teaser and the Firecat albümüyle başarının tadını çıkarmaya devam etti. Bu albümde "Peace Train", "Morning Has Broken" ve "Moonshadow" gibi birçok hit parça yer alıyordu. 1970'li yıllarda yeni albümler yayımlamaya devam etti. Müslüman oluşu [[2008 yılında Yusuf İslam.|thumb]] 1976 yılında bir kaza sonrası boğulmak üzere olan Cat Stevens, kendisini kurtarması için Tanrı'ya yalvarmış ve yıllar sonra VH1 kanalında o anı şöyle söylemiştir: “Oh God! If you save me I will work for you.” ("Oh Tanrım, eğer beni kurtarırsan senin için çalışacağım." Bu ölüme yakın deneyim onun ruh halini değiştirdi. Kardeşi David, Kudüs'te bir camide görüp ve içimi rahatlattı diyerek aldığı Kur'an'ı Cat Stevens'a hediye etti ve Stevens`ın İslamiyet`e geçişi başlamış oldu. 1977 yılında Müslüman olarak Yusuf İslam adını aldı. Değişimini ilerleyen yıllarda müzikle uğraşmayı bırakarak sürdürdü. Sahnelerden uzaklaştı, hatta müzik şirketlerinden artık albümlerinin dağıtılmamasını rica etti fakat bu talebi reddedildi. Ancak 2006 yılında oğlunun evinde eline aldığı gitar ile birlikte bu kararını 28 yıl sonra değiştirdi. Önce kendi eski şarkısı olan Father and Son şarkısını Ronan Keating ile söyledi. Ardından 2006 yılında 'An Other Cup' albümünü çıkardı. Ardından, 5 Mayıs 2009'da son albümü Roadsinger piyasaya çıktı. Şu an karısı ve beş çocuğuyla birlikte Londra'da yaşamaktadır. Albümler Cat Stevens adıyla * Matthew & Son (1966) * New Masters (1967) * Mona Bone Jakon (1970) * Tea for the Tillerman (1970) * Teaser and the Firecat (1971) * Catch Bull at Four (1972) * Foreigner (1973) * Buddha and the Chocolate Box (1974) * Saturnight (Live in Tokyo) (1974) * Numbers (1975) * Izitso (1977) * Back to Earth (1978) * Majikat (2005) * Gold (2005 derleme) * My lady d'arbanville * Birçok derleme ve antoloji.. Yusuf Islam adıyla * ''The Life of the Last Prophet (1995) * I Have No Cannons that Roar (1998) * Prayers of the Last Prophet (1999) * A is for Allah (2000) * I Look I See (2003) * An Other Cup (2006) * Footsteps In The Light (2008) * Roadsinger (2009) an:Cat Stevens ar:يوسف إسلام az:Yusuf İslam bg:Юсуф Ислям cs:Cat Stevens da:Cat Stevens de:Cat Stevens en:Cat Stevens eo:Cat Stevens es:Cat Stevens et:Cat Stevens fa:یوسف اسلام fi:Cat Stevens fr:Cat Stevens he:קט סטיבנס hi:कैट स्टीवंस id:Yusuf Islam it:Cat Stevens ja:キャット・スティーヴンス kn:ಕ್ಯಾಟ್ ಸ್ಟೀವನ್ಸ್ lt:Cat Stevens ml:കാറ്റ് സ്റ്റീവൻസ് ms:Cat Stevens nl:Cat Stevens no:Yusuf Islam pl:Yusuf Islam pt:Yusuf Islam ru:Кэт Стивенс sc:Cat Stevens sco:Cat Stevens simple:Yusuf Islam so:Yuusuf Islaam sv:Cat Stevens te:కాట్ స్టీవెన్స్ th:แคท สตีเวนส์ tl:Cat Stevens uk:Кет Стівенс ur:یوسف اسلام * Kategori:1948 doğumlular Kategori:Müslüman olanlar Kategori:Ivor Novello ödülü sahipleri